galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 26
Part 26: INTERLUDE: COVEN AND NARTH The Circle of the Coven had gathered once again. A meeting was about to take place of tremendous profoundness and yet there were no outsiders to witness it. The mighty coven sisters were quite nervous about it and some of them actually felt an emotion they never had since coming in this universe, fear. A Narth sphere had arrived, no ship had ever managed to come that far without the aid of a Coven Sister that knew the secret path, but then they were certain a Narth Sphere had little in common with any other space ship in the known Universe. It did not come unannounced the meeting was requested by the Narth . Exactly at the time the meeting was requested a shrouded Narth walked through the door, none of the Sisters had felt anything, no Psionics and not Netherworld energies. The Narth was simply there. The Narth bowed ever so slightly, the Circle one and all bowed deeply in return. The Circle stood in a semi-circle in the otherwise featureless stone built house. The most powerful among them, known as Alycia, had witnessed the Narth aboard the Devastator spread her arms and open hands. “The term and concept of honor is now understood by all of the Circle. Your presence bestows much of it upon the Circle.” “The humans have many interesting concepts and honor is as complex and intriguing as our human friends, yet Narth also learns its meaning and one does value your sentiment and assures equal considerations are extended.” The Narth did not raise his shrouded head or move like any other being, the Narth simply was now in the center of the circle and no one had seen or noticed how. He didn’t disappear and teleport there, he didn’t move or float, he simply was there. “Narth always opposed the Coven. Perceived as ill equipped interlopers, that had no conception of the powers they unleashed on their own universe and broke universal rules by circumventing your demise. Female corporal humanoids bonding and becoming beings of the Netherworlds in ways disturbing the laws that govern these things, yes one knows you have lost much and suffered for your trespass. Narth perception of the Coven had not changed and there was a period Narth considered to rectify the condition by neutralizing intruders in this plane of existence.” That statement did shock the assembled Coven Sisters. They always knew the Narth did not like them, but that they considered killing and destroying them was frightening to all. With all their might they knew the Narth would have won. The Visitor did not react to the shocked faces, he did not move as some reverted to their natural forms. Alycia who was more powerful than even Luci, the oldest wondered how Narth would see them. Would he see them as flaming demons or whatever the Narth saw when they thought of demonic creatures, or did he have the senses to see them for what they really were. It appeared he knew much more about the Netherworlds than she thought. She corrected herself, Narth most certainly had no mythology, no superstition and been the first sentient species of the universe. The shrouded being before them, perceived them for what they were. The Narth kept speaking. “I can sense your thoughts and considerations. To you and to many it appears Narth know it all and is Omni potent. It is not so, one needs to learn and observes events and conditions one has never seen before and these conditions are alien and unexplainable. Narth is older than many but not older than all. Narth is a life form and like all life form we do experience death. It does not however come to Narth unexpected or frequent and the last such terminal event occurred three galactic revolutions ago. One is expressing this to equalize the conditions of this meeting. One has come to declare that Narth has rectified ones view and no longer wishes to exterminate your existence. One has meditated long and concluded our conception was in error. Your presence here is not against the Rule, but perhaps part of it.” The Netherworld witches that still were in human form had forgotten to breath. None of them expected such a declaration of the Narth. It was in away even more shocking than the first part of his address. Now he pulled his hands out of the voluminous sleeves of his robe, and made the same move as the Alycia had done. “Narth has joined the Union and decided to be more involved. Narth has concluded it was a positive decision. All that is Narth has begun to re-evaluate emotions and Narth develops a kinship to Union and Terran Humans. Now the Coven has joined this multi cultural society. One has seen many time streams and observed many cultures and dominions rise and fall, this one is unique and unprecedented in its form and one sees great potential. One has therefore come before you to welcome you and one has come to declare Narth objects to Coven no more. Luci, the leader of the Coven approached the Narth, she was certain this was not just a Narth messenger, but the Narth Supreme, a cosmic elder of unimaginable power and knowledgre. She who could instill fear and fright to entire societies, could not surpress her own feelings of awe and fear. She bowed again and then held out her hand. “It is a human gesture and custom, but we find the symbolism of joining hands more adequate than words or even psionic exchanges.” The Narth took her hand. “Human culture is rich in such symbolic gestures that exceed verbal exchange.” She agreed and added. “Especially those of Terran descent.” “Indeed. One has also come because of a human that shares ties to Narth and Coven.” “There is only one, it is Eric of Nilfeheim you speak about. We hoped he is the warrior, that will face the Dark One and make the decision, but we rely on a vague prophecy. He was able to make the ring his own, but all other conditions mentioned in that prophecy are not fulfilled. We believe now, he might be the father or perhaps an even more distant ancestor of the One. The White One has not appeared in Eric’s life.” “The truth must be kept from Eric, he must make the decision unbiased without thinking or hesitation, but he is not just a tool or a herald. He is not a being groomed to be the One, he will be the Dark One himself.” “The decision will then be made in his lifetime?” “Narth is as unable to predict the future, just as you are. Eric chose a very dangerous profession and it has been observed he often is in the center of events where conflict and violence appear to be prominent elements. He is still mortal and if he dies before the time has come, the decision will not be made and the balance of the Rule will cease and one side will gain dominance. Once the Dark One fully incarnates in him, his life time can not be measured and his motivations to comply with cosmic conditions can not be predicted.” The Old Witch shivered. “All that is and will be in all the Universes depend on the Rule and the balance. The entity that concieved me, fears nothing but is terrified of the Dark One’s return.” The Narth nodded. “If the balance fails, the cycle will end and not Narth and not the Elders of the Universe know what that means.” One of the other Coven sisters overcame her awe and asked. “If Eric dies before the time he faces the Dark One, will he rise and destroy all life?” The Narth responded.”The eldest among you understood, but I say it again.Eric is the Dark One. It is his task alone to make the decision, that restores the Rule and the balance, or ends and thus ends creation and all realities as we conceive them. If his human mortal shell is destroyed before he gains is omni potent state, the Dark One will resurrect without any connection and restrains and eternal darkness and the destruction of life itself will be the result. The Rule forever broken.” The Coven Sisters nodded. They were around for a long time and felt the Narth spoke true. The Narth added. “One event that has not been predicted or was foreseen is the fact that Eric shared the Hughavh with Narth and is now on his way to become Narth. Narth and the Great White One speculate that this could lead to Eric deciding for a Third way.” Luci still held the hand of the Narth said. “The Coven will join the Narth in any decision. Follow Narth council. What is it you recommend we do?” “Continue the way as it has begun. Let Eric find his way and let Narth and Coven be his source of stability and council. Eric meeting you was another such event. He seen and learned that creatures of darkness and chaos can make the decision to join the side of order and light. You have demonstrated to Narth and in extend to him, that each entity and each life form has the potential for good and evil, for light and darkness. That the reign of the Dulaix has come to an end and the era of the Tribunal has come. He will remember that it is not the origin of a being that decides what path to go.” Alycia and the others of the Coven felt as if a light had been turned on. “Indeed it makes sense, we felt that it was important that comes here and joins us, but we did not know why.” “Now that what has to be said was said, the reason for one’s visit has ended.” “Then let us add a reason. Stay as an honored guest and partake in a ritual of the Coven and sample of the buffet of our specialties.” “One is intrigued and fascinated by the prospect.” Part 27 » Category:Stories